About Those Hives
by BlueCheeseBallsack
Summary: Kanako and Mariya discuss Kanako's inability to find the true love that she has been so relentlessly searching for. One thing leads to another and well... how 'bout them hives? (Mariya x Kanako)


"Gay?"

Kanako froze in horror. Her worst fears had just transitioned to a living nightmare. She watched the faces of the three girls contort in disgust. The rumors had spread around, and it was now floating around that Kanako Miyamae was indeed attracted to the same sex.

She knew she couldn't hide it forever, and it had been only a matter of time before it got out to the public.

People had begun to put the pieces together after several coincidental nosebleeds and reoccurring, lingering stares directed in unusual places.

Under normal circumstances, this may not have been as big of a deal, but keep in mind: Little Kanako attended an all-girls _Catholic _school. And the general interpretation the followers of god derived from the bible was that homosexuality was a sin.

It's looked down upon; _disgraced_.

There were some open-minded people that over-looked that detail, but these three girls that were interrogating her currently, evidently weren't part of that exception.

"Are you serious? How disgusting can you get?" the brunette spat angrily.

"You dare show your face at Ame no Kisaki? A Catholic school?! You're a disgrace to the word of God! Burn in hell you little pig!"

Kanako shrank back as the girl raised her fist to strike at the raven-haired girl.

'Dear mother in heaven, please help me…' Kanako pleaded desperately in her thoughts. She cringed, preparing to shield her face from the impact…

…

Moments passed, yet Kanako was confused to find that she felt no pain, nor had felt a forceful collision of her face meeting a set of knuckles. She reluctantly moved her arm that blocked her vision and pried open an eyelid to see what had stopped it.

"You got a lot of nerve," a familiar, semi-masculine, voice growled out.

Kanako's eyes widened, fractionally in surprise. A blonde-headed student in pigtails was standing in front of her, shielding her from the simple-minded girls that threatened to inflict harm on her.

"Attacking a student like this, for no sensible reason…"

Mariya tightened his grip on the girl's wrist that he had caught just before she was about to strike Kanako.

The girl being held captive winced in pain and opened her mouth to speak.

"No," he cut her off. "Generally, I would try to handle a situation like this one rationally, and without conflict, but you have no authority over what Kana-Chan chooses to believe in. What's more, you made an assumption based of rumors. Don't you dare try to lay a hand on her again. Consider this a warning. Got it?" Mariya tried to control the masculine-feminine ratio of his pitch during his rant. He apparently masked it quite well, because the girls didn't make any move to confront the blonde about it. They just gaped in fear, clearly intimidated by the Shidou's capabilities.

"W-We're sorry," the brunette sputtered out. "Please don't report us! It won't happen again."

Mariya scoffed, but took their word for it. He released the girl's wrist reluctantly, moments later.

The group scurried off like bats out of hell, leaving the blonde and the raven alone in the hallway.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Mariya decided to speak up.

"You're… you're not hurt are you?" he asked off-handedly.

Kanako was still in shock from the protectiveness Mariya displayed over her. She was at a loss for words, to say the least...

When Kanako failed to respond after a few seconds dragged by, Mariya growled in annoyance. "You hard of hearing, idiot?"

The insult broke Kanako out of her daze. She shook her head and swallowed dryly, trying to gather the words appropriate in response.

"I'm…" she furrowed her eyebrows, suddenly remembering that she was supposed to be upset at Mariya's insult. "I'm fine."

Instead of her response coming out firm as intended, her voice was shaky and unconvincing. This did not go unnoticed by blonde. He quirked an eyebrow, but did not pry.

Instead he let out an exasperated sigh. "Whatever, as long as you're fine, I guess. Just… be careful…" Mariya glanced at Kanako with an uncharacteristic look in his eyes. Somewhere in their depths there were traces of benevolence and possibly even sympathy. Generally, the red orbs were callous and lifeless…

'Am I… did I just imagine that?' Kanako thought in awe.

As soon as the slight sign of what could be the only proof that Mariya was actually human appeared; it flickered away, as good as gone.

She wanted to say something, but the words didn't come out. They were caught in her throat.

"I'll meet you at the dorms later, yeah? Don't worry; I don't think they'll bother you again. I have some student council business to attend to."

She desperately wanted to ask him why he had stood up for her like that. But… even if he did actually care, it was Mariya. He wouldn't admit his true feelings regardless.

She put her head to ease with that fact, and simply nodded warily in response to Mariya's words.

Mariya hesitated for a moment before nodding and walking off to tend to his duties as a student council member.

'What… what is this feeling in my chest? The tingling in the pit of my stomach… what's happening to me?'

**[Timeskip]**

The rest of the day went by relatively fast. Kanako studied all afternoon for the upcoming semester exam and Mariya didn't return until around 7:00 p.m.

It was now currently 9:00, and the two were lounging on their beds in silence.

Mariya was reading from an English textbook, trying to study, but found that his mind kept wandering to the raven-haired girl on the left side of the room.

He mentally slapped himself every time he became distracted. 'I can't be thinking about that idiot. I need to be concentrating on my studies! Damn that bitch for making me feel this way…'

He shook his head, frustrated at himself.

'Maybe I should just peek at what she is doi—'

"Mariya," Kanako said, breaking the silence and surprising Mariya.

The latter turned his head to see Kanako wearing her yellow polka dot, silken pajamas. She was sitting up on her calves, facing Mariya with the cutest, curious look on her face.

'Bad thoughts… act natural, fool,' Mariya scolded himself mentally.

"What is it?" he tried to say as impatiently as possible.

"Er… I was just wondering… do you think it's possible for me to actually find my true love here?" Kanako asked, cheekily.

Mariya raised his eyebrows at the question. Normally he would be as much of a dick as possible with such a naïve question, but the somber, yet hopeful look in those blue orbs of hers did not allow him to act on instinct. He took a long look at the girl before sighing and shutting his textbook. He set it aside next to him on his bed, and sat up, turning his body to face her.

"In all honesty, no," he said bluntly.

Kanako's face fell immediately. "Y-you… jer—"

Mariya held up a hand to silence her.

"Hear me out."

The girl swallowed roughly, but complied, unsure of whether or not she wanted to hear his answer.

"If you look for it, you're not going to find it…" he started, blushing a little at the corniness in his choice of words.

Kanako furrowed her eyebrows, visibly puzzled. She was oblivious to the blush forming on the blonde's face.

"Love is something that comes by naturally. If you force it, it's not love. Simply an illusion you created by convincing yourself that it is just that. By you trying to find and decide who you love is precisely why you cannot find it."

"Wha…? That sounds like nonsense… how can I find love if I'm not even trying?"

"Che…" Mariya turned his gaze away from Kanako and settled it on the wall, focusing on nothing in particular. "Even if I explained it, you wouldn't get it. It's something you need to figure out for yourself."

Kanako groaned audibly and sprawled out on her mattress, burying her face in her pillow. "You make everything so complicated," she complained, her voice sounding quite muffled. Mariya still understood her, due to the loud volume in which she generally chose to speak in. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No, you're the one making it more complicated for yourself."

Kanako didn't respond, she was beginning to lose herself in thought. She rested her chin on the pillow that rested on her arms, and she gazed blankly at the headboard of her bed. "Say… have you ever been in love?"

Mariya's eyes widened slightly. He was caught off guard by the question.

"… I'm not inclined to answer that."

…

There was a long silence after that. Mariya half-expected Kanako to pout about not sharing his love life with her, but surprisingly, that was not what she did.

Instead, she continued talking.

"I've never been in love I don't think… I haven't even held hands romantically with a girl, let alone kissed her," Kanako said, pouting at her misfortune with the ladies.

"Well, why's it gotta' be a girl anyways?"

Kanako furrowed her eyebrows, "Because-"

"They're more attractive physically?" Mariya finished for her. "So what? If it's about true love, do looks really even matter?" he demanded, a bit harsher than intended.

Kanako was now looking at Mariya again, her mouth open in surprise.

She pondered the idea for a few moments... and came to the conclusion that he certainly had a point.

"I… never really thought about it like that," she admitted.

"That's part of your problem, then."

Kanako felt lost at that moment… had she really been going about this the wrong way all along…?

She never considered gender being affiliated with looks, but now that Mariya pointed that out… he was right.

"So… would you be with a man if that's who you loved?"

Mariya shrugged. "I suppose. Though, my attention has been focused on… someone else for a while now anyways."

"Oh…" Kanako muttered out barely audible.

'This feeling again… is it… disappointment?'

She shook her head. 'No! I can't focus on that…'

She desperately tried to pry away from pondering on her strange, conflicting emotions. With a little success, she remembered something.

"But… what about hives?"

Mariya looked up at her with a questioning glance.

"Hives," Kanako repeated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do realize, even though they can be triggered subconsciously, that it's more psychological than anything, right?" he questioned, giving her a look that read, 'are you fucking stupid?'.

Ever the oblivious one, Kanako furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?"

Mariya almost face-palmed, but… he suddenly came up with a better idea. A devious smirk played at the corners of his lips.

"Er… what's that look about?" Kanako asked, finding the blonde's sudden change in demeanor unnerving.

Mariya didn't respond. He just stood up off his bed and began approaching Kanako slowly.

The girl's eyes widened in panic. "Wh-what are you doing?" she backed up against the wall hastily as he got up on her bed, causing it to shift slightly.

He began crawling towards her until he had her inches from him, and pinned against the wall.

The heat began to rise to Kanako's face, creating a visible, beet-red blush on her pale skin.

Mariya smirked at her nervous reaction. He began to lean more closely…

Kanako shut her eyes tightly. 'Is he going to kiss me?!' She pressed her lips together in a tight line, rejecting the idea. 'Don't…'

She felt a wave of heat ghost over her neck, causing her to shiver involuntarily. Moments later, she felt a moist appendage slide up her neck, starting at the base; eliciting a whimper to strain from Kanako's lips.

"M-mariya…" She liked the feeling undoubtedly, but her head kept rejecting the idea.

"Don't think about it. You wanna get over this hives bullshit, yeah?" he mumbled against her neck. He began trailing butterfly kisses up her throat.

"Nnn… yeah…" she managed breathily, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

He kissed across her jawline, placed one small kiss on her chin, and then hesitated, hovering over her lips.

"Then shut up."

With that, he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

She just sat there at first, as he kissed her, unsure of what she was supposed to do. She clenched the comforter that rested underneath her, nervously; ruffling it all up.

'I want to stop him, but… why can't I?'

Mariya pinched her ass, causing her to squeal. He took this as an opportunity to get his tongue inside her mouth and explore it. He ran the thick muscle along the inside of her wet cavern, dominating the kiss.

Kanako began to get the hang of it after a while. She experimentally nudged her tongue against his, and started responding by moving her lips and interlocking them with his.

The make-out session continued for quite a while, and eventually Mariya's pajama pants became much too tight for comfort. An overwhelming surge of lust overcame his senses. He began kissing the raven-haired girl more roughly, pushing her gently back against the mattress. He gave her bottom lip a gentle nip and began kissing down her neck.

Each light peck placed, created tingles and waves of heat to form beneath Kanako's pale skin. She bit her lip to hold back a moan from escaping her lips.

Once Mariya reached her collarbone, he moved his hand to unbutton her pajama shirt. With every button undone she began to feel increasingly more apprehensive.

Mariya slowly, but surely, got to the last button and slid the article of clothing off her shoulders. Instinctively, Kanako moved her arms to cover herself, feeling quite self-conscious.

Mariya clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"None of that, now," he murmured huskily as he moved her arms that were blocking his view. He leaned back in for another kiss to distract her, as he reached back behind her and unsnapped the clasp that held her bra together. He slid the straps off her shoulders, removing it, and tossing it aside.

Kanako squeaked against Mariya's lips in surprise as she felt a warm hand clasp around her right breast. Mariya began kneading her breast, all the while teasing her nipple, eliciting a satisfying moan from the raven-haired girl.

She was too consumed by pleasure at this point to force herself to stop. She'd think about the possible consequences later, but for now…

Kanako's train of thought went south, when she felt Mariya's hips grind into her own.

A moan slipped passed the raven-haired girl's lips, despite her efforts to keep as silent as possible. Mariya grinned, evidently pleased with himself for causing the sound to emit from the girl.

Without warning, the blonde pulled back and shifted slightly on the mattress. Kanako couldn't help but feel disappointed at the loss of contact. She tilted her head up slightly with the intent of asking him why he had moved, when she was cut short by another gratifying swell of pleasure.

Mariya had engulfed her left nipple in his mouth, all the while tending to the other with his right hand. His skilled tongue lapped at the sensitive pink bud, while he had it's twin captured between his index and middle finger; rolling and flicking it with the pad of his thumb.

Kanako arched her back, crying out in pleasure. She subconsciously intertwined her fingers in his silky, golden, locks as he worked at entertaining her.

Mariya smirked against the raven-haired girl's breast. Moments later he pulled back and switched breasts, treating them with equal care the same way he had before.

Kanako squirmed underneath the blonde. She began to feel heat pool in the pit of her stomach, and she was starting to feel increasingly less satisfied despite the Blonde's performance. She felt impatient, but wasn't fully understanding why her body was aching as badly as it was. It never had been this bad, even in the, er... alone-time sessions. Her body further betrayed her mind when she heard herself talking without even intending to speak.

"Mariya... please..."

Mariya pulled back and lifted his head to meet her gaze. A mischievous smirk played at the corner of his lip. "Are you begging for me, Kanako?" he quipped, huskily.  
Kanako blushed in despite of herself. Lust currently prevailed over her better judgement, so rather than reprimanding him for teasing her, she merely contorted her features into a scowl she thought was intimidating, but in all actuality was adorable.

Mariya chuckled. "You're going to have to do better than that to intimidate me, dobe."

Kanako frowned once again, and opened her mouth to retort but was cut off for the umpteenth time. Though, this time it was different. He pressed his lips softly to hers in a lingering, sweet kiss, unlike the previous ones. When he eventually pulled back, he did something that Kanako had not seen, nor ever expected him do.

He smiled.

It wasn't a smirk, just... a smile. It looked lovely on him. His fake smiles in his female persona, were incomparable to it. Kanako gawked incredulously at him, secretly wishing to capture this extraordinary moment on film. She was so busy in her daze that she didn't completely process that Mariya had removed his silk, feminine, pajama shirt.

He was currently unlacing the godforsaken corset that Matsurika tied on so damn tight every morning that he nearly passed out from asphyxiation.

Kanako watched in amusement as he struggled to remove the item from his torso. A pregnant minute later the blonde managed to writhe his way out of the thing. He tossed it to the side, along with the bra and the silicon balls that were stored within it.

His chest was completely bare to Kanako's eyes. She was surprised to find that it wasn't as unnerving as she imagined. Being in the presence of a half naked male, that is. Perhaps Mariya was just an exception to her fears... regardless, she actually found what she saw slightly attractive. It wasn't as good as curves and breasts, but he had a lean, somewhat muscular build.

"I'm sorry, but I'm taking this off. It'll just be an interference," Mariya muttered obscurely.

Before Kanako could ask what he meant, Mariya had hastily lifted his hand behind his head and gripped a section of his hair. He tugged off what appeared to be a wig and tossed it aside.

Kanako blinked, baffled. "That... that was a wig?"

Mariya sat there with short hair cut in a style very similar to Shizu's. He ran a hand through his hair and ruffled through the sections that were matted from the pressing of the wig day and night. "Yeah."

The response was unexpectedly brief, and before Kanako knew it, Mariya was hovering over her once again. His lips met hers in a greedy kiss, to which she responded to without hesitation. She felt his hand begin to slide down her torso, all the way to the hem of the elastic band that rested loosely on her hips.

Whatever apprehension that was present when they had started had now dissipated. She hung on every minuscule advancement that he made with his hand, eagerly and restlessly awaiting for him to touch her. She gnawed impatiently on her lip as he glided his fingers just under the waistband, but never delving any further. She thought that he may have been distracted or something of the sort, but when she opened her eyes in a moment where their lips had parted, she took notice of that trademark devious smirk imprinted on his face.

The bastard was teasing her.

"M-Mariya..." Kanako managed. "Stop that."

Mariya's smirk widened into a shit-eating grin. "I'm sorry, stop what?"

Kanako narrowed her gaze at the blonde. "You know what I mean."

The blonde clicked his tongue and began smoothing his hand along her abdomen in a very sensual manner. He met her gaze with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. "You're really gonna have to be more specific, _Kana-Chan_."

Kanako whimpered at the contact, completely submitting to his touch. "D-Dont make me say it..." she said, almost pleading.

Mariya scoffed, his grin still intact. He reached down to the hem of his own pants and tugged them down far enough to where he could just kick them off effortlessly. When that was done he slid his fingers underneath the waistband of Kanako's pajama bottoms and slid them off her body, carelessly tossing them on the floor.

Kanako was half-expecting him to toy with her more, but was pleasantly surprised when he began rubbing her through the thin fabric of her panties. She unconsciously found herself parting her legs further apart as he continued to stroke her.

"Wow, you're really wet, aren't you?" he drawled, a wolf-like grin tracing his features. He pressed down on her clitoris experimentally. The action elicited an even louder moan than the ones she had been spewing out not even seconds before. They were satisfying to hear, but with each one he found it increasingly more difficult to not just take her right then and there.

Not that the prospect fazed him in the least.

He pressed his thumb against her clit once again, this time rotating the padding of it against her in a circular motion. Kanako responded with an even louder cry of ecstasy.

That about did it for him.

Without warning, he nimbly slid the panties off of her and tossed them aside, revealing her aching core. Not a second after he had done the same for himself and once again hovered over her body.

Mariya wasn't the gentlemenly type, so warning her beforehand didn't really come to mind.

He slammed his length inside her without a second thought, groaning in ecstasy as he felt her heat contract tightly envelope around him.

Kanako winced more from being uncomfortable rather than being in pain. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as she had once thought it would, yet it wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world either. Though, after being thrusted into a good few times, the discomfort was eventually replaced with an overwhelming amount of pleasure. She subconsciously found herself wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck as he continued thrust at a painstakingly slow pace.

"M-Mariya..."

"Yes?" he drawled. Kanako could just see the smug look on his face right now without even having to face him.

"Y-you know what," she muttered breathlessly against his neck.

Mariya halted in place, his dick still halfway inside her. He then grabbed her hips, and held them in place.

"D-Damnit, Mari-"

Kanako cut herself off with one of the loudest moans of the night.

Mariya rotated his hips languidly in a circular motion. He continued to do this and would occasionally dip down inside her further, earning a more breathy gasps and moans than he could count.

"M-mariya, I ... I think I'm close..." the raven-haired girl managed breathlessly.

Upon hearing that, Mariya adjusted the girl's hips to where he would be able to penetrate into her deeper than he had been able to before. He gave one last solid thrust before the girl came. Mariya hastily pulled out, and spilled his seed carelessly onto the bed sheets.

Kanako brushed her hair out of her face and stared at the ceiling, easing off the transitory high the orgasm had invoked. Mariya laid down next to her, shielding an arm over his eyes, recovering just as the raven-haired girl was.

A few minutes passed and Kanako began to revert back to her sheepish self. She pulled a blanket over her naked body bashfully, having a hard time comprehending what they had just done. Mariya turned to her and smirked.

"It worked."

Kanako blinked. "Huh?"

Mariya ran the cool tip of his finger up her neck, stopping at her chin.

It took Kanako a moment, but...

"No hives," she murmured incredulously.

"Told ya' so."

* * *

**Sorry for mistakes, I'll fix 'em later. I'm half asleep, but I finished this just for you lovely things. ;-O. Review, favorite, message me sweet nothings, whatever tickles your fancy, really. **


End file.
